


When Morgan Met Connor

by funkyorange



Series: Connor/Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Primeval
Genre: Connor meets Morgan, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyorange/pseuds/funkyorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Spencer reunite, and Morgan meets Reid's mysterious boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Morgan Met Connor

Spencer had originally planned Connor to meet his team on the Friday, having invited the team for dinner on that day. Connor would arrive the Friday before, leaving them that night and the weekend to catch up, having Spencer go into work on the Monday, letting Connor grieve in private during the day.

The day that Connor was due to arrive, Spencer’s car broke down in the BAU parking lot, just an hour before he was supposed to pick up his boyfriend.

“Hey, pretty boy!” Morgan’s voice broke into Reid’s internal cursing. “What are you doing?” He sounded shocked, watching the lanky genius leaning over the engine of his car.

“Trying to fix this _fucking_ car,” the other man snarled. “Connor’s going to be arriving in half an hour and it’ll take me at _least_ two hours to fix this!”

“Calm down, pretty boy,” Morgan soothed, hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture. “I can drive you there.”

“Really?” Reid’s face lit up. “Are you sure? It’s a 25 minute drive to the airport from here, thirty to my place, and then twenty back to yours…”

“I’m sure,” he nodded. “It’s no problem, man, just owe me one next time paperwork comes callin’.”

Reid didn’t point out that he sometimes did Morgan’s paperwork without the favour involved, simply smiled and got into Morgan’s car with him. “I’ll call a tow truck in the car, if that’s okay?” He asked.

“Go ahead,” Morgan nodded, pulling out of the lot.

 

When they arrived at the airport, Morgan went to pay for the parking while Reid went to look for a coffee and to see if his boyfriend’s plane had arrived. It had just arrived, so Connor would likely be twenty more minutes for collecting his bag and getting through checks. When Morgan reappeared, he asked the other man keep an eye out for arrivals from the plane while he went to get some food for Connor.

“Hey,” he popped up next to his friend, one hand clutching a bag, containing a pizza slice and doughnuts for his boyfriend, who would probably be hungry and cranky when he got off the plane.

“Arrivals should start coming any second,” Morgan said. “A few English people just walked past, so I’m guessing he’ll be-”

He was cut off by Spencer running forwards and embracing a lean yet muscled man in a porkpie style hat. They clung to one another, the stranger’s dark hair resting on Reid’s shoulder, gloved hands clasping him around the waist.

“Hey.” The man who had to be Connor’s accent indicated he was from Northern England. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Reid murmured back. “I bought you food.” The dark haired man pulled away, rocking up on his toes to kiss the lanky genius.

“You’re an angel,” he smiled. He took the offered bag, ripping into the pizza with gusto, making a noise of delight when he found the doughnut.

“Hi,” Morgan introduced himself in the lull in the conversation. “I’m Derek Morgan, I work with Reid. I had to give him a lift when his car broke down.”

“Nice to meet you, - Spencer’s told me a lot about you,” Connor said, cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk as he spoke around the pizza.

“Do you need me to take a bag?” Reid asked, holding out a hand.

“Nah, it’s fine, love,” Connor shook his head. “C’mon, I’m dying for a cup of tea.”

 

The car ride back to Reid’s had been silent, but not quite awkward. Spencer and Connor had sat together in the back, hands clasped over the empty middle seat, just looking at one another. When they got back to the apartment, Spencer turned to look at Morgan as Connor grabbed his case.

“You can come in for a drink or something if you’d like,” he offered.

“No, I don’t want to interrupt anything,” Morgan wiggled his eyebrows.

“Seriously, come on,” Connor stepped up. “All you’d be interrupting is crappy telly.”

“Okay, just a coffee though,” Morgan agreed, locking the car and wandering over to Spencer’s building.

 

While Connor was putting away his suitcase and dropping his bags, and Reid was puttering around in the kitchen making tea and coffee, Morgan took the time to look around his friend’s apartment. He’d never seen the genius’ home before, not even from the outside, and according to Garcia, she was the only one who had been inside, and even then she’d only been in the hallway.

The main living room was larger than he’d imagined, a large couch against one wall with lots of bookshelves lining the other walls. Pictures of Reid and the team, along with some of him and his mom and him and Connor, were framed on the bookshelves. It was slightly messy, books lying around as though he’d been sat researching, although it was more likely he’d simply been reading.

“Nice place,” he said to his friend as Reid emerged from the kitchen, carrying three steaming mugs. He passed one to Morgan, and set one down on the table before taking a sip from the third.

“I like it,” he nodded. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Connor wandered in, hat and fingerless gloves still on. “Ooh, is that tea?” He asked, grabbing the cup. “You diamond.” He kissed his boyfriend quickly as they sat on the sofa.

“So, Connor,” Morgan began. “What do you do for a living?”

“I work for the government back in England,” he explained. “I can’t tell you much more than that, sorry. But I suppose it’s kind of like what you do- a lot of travelling, lots of investigating, that kind of thing.” He paused, sipping his tea. “Oh, love, Abby still wants to meet you,” he said to Spencer. “She says that if you don’t come over to stay with us soon, she’ll come over here. Abby’s my flatmate,” he returned to Morgan. “And she met Spencer in possibly the funniest way imaginable.”

“Oh, god,” Reid muttered, but he was smiling fondly, watching his partner’s face.

“So, Spencer here is researching something or other,” Connor starts.

“It was feline behaviour. My neighbour’s cats were urinating on her furniture, and she wanted to know why.”

“So it’s on one of his days off, so he hasn’t bothered getting dressed or anything. So he’s sat there in his underpants, books scattered everywhere, hasn’t brushed his hair or anything, and I video called him to tell him I’d be able to visit for a couple of days. So there I am, trying to convince him to put some damn trousers on and go and get some actual food, because he’s sat there with, like, ten coffee cups scattered about. So he gets up and all he has in are these noodles. And Abby, she’s a bit of an exercise buff, so she’s playing this music, and suddenly he goes, ‘oh, I like this song’, so he starts dancing about as he’s making some noodles. And Abby came in behind me, and saw the whole thing!” He started laughing. “So I’m sat there, laughing my head off, watching this idiot dancing around in his kitchen in his pants, singing along to the music, which by this point she’d shut off!”

Reid was blushing, which just made Morgan and Connor laugh harder. 

“Shall I tell Morgan about the time we went to the London Natural History Museum?” He asked faux sweetly. “You know, when you locked yourself in a bathroom for a good four hours? You know, because you wanted to stay after dark?”

Connor laughed, “But you were right there with me, hiding too!”

Morgan let out one last chuckle, and drained his coffee cup, glancing at his watch. “I’d better go,” he said regretfully. “But it’s been good to meet you, man.”

“You too!” Connor shook the outstretched hand. “See you.”

Reid showed Morgan to the door, and then rejoined his lover in the living room. He curled up next to Connor, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."


End file.
